De griffes et de poils
by Ellen BK
Summary: [O.S d'Halloween – Team Free Will] Tout avait commencé à cause d'une histoire de citrouilles, de foutues courges oranges à la con, et le jour d'Halloween, pour couronner le tout. Bon sang, c'était d'un cliché.


**Disclaimer** : Supernatural appartient à la CW.

**Notes de l'auteur** : Parce que l'Automne est ma saison préférée, je laisse quelques instants de côté _The Shortest Straw_ pour vous proposer cette petite histoire sans grande prétention ayant pour thème Halloween. Elle prend place durant la saison 5. Il s'agit d'une histoire imaginée quelque mois plus tôt et qui s'est mise en place quand je me suis décidée à écrire une histoire pour Halloween (yaay). Par contre, soyez prévenus, la seule chose qui fasse peur ici sont mes mauvais jeux de mots.

Merci à la wonderful Dupond et Dupont pour la correction !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>DE GRIFFES ET DE POILS<strong>

* * *

><p>Tout avait commencé à cause d'une histoire de citrouilles, de foutues courges oranges à la con, et le jour d'Halloween, pour couronner le tout. Bon sang, c'était d'un cliché.<p>

Dean et Sam s'étaient installés dans un motel minable, près de la ville d'Omaha. C'était un motel comme les autres, tout de tapisseries défraîchies et de moquette grise aux taches douteuses. Les Winchester y stagnaient entre deux chasses, l'apocalypse imminente pour toile de fond. Leurs recherches pour trouver une nouvelle affaire de donnait rien, strictement rien. Et ils avaient beau chercher, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une goule, ni même d'un rougarou. Encore moins d'une sorcière alors que c'était Halloween, nom de nom ! Inutile de préciser que les instincts de chasseur de Dean commençaient sévèrement à bouillonner en lui. L'aîné avait besoin d'une affaire, de quelque chose, de n'importe quoi du moment que cela touche un tant soit peu au surnaturel.

Alors que Sam s'évertuait à chercher une nouvelle affaire et que Dean était concentré sur le poste de télévision, bien décidé à rattraper les épisodes de Dr Sexy qu'il avait raté lors de ces dernières semaines, Castiel était subitement apparu dans la chambre, accompagné de son fameux bruissement d'ailes. Ailes qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas consenti à leur montrer, l'égoïste. Les deux frères avaient levé les yeux vers lui, avant de le saluer dans des marmonnements indescriptibles et retourner à leurs activités. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étonnaient plus des arrivées impromptues de l'ange, même si ces dernières étaient de plus en plus espacées.

Il s'avérait que Cas, lui aussi, était bredouille. Sa quête pour Le trouver ne donnait rien, strictement rien. Alors, peut-être se disait-il que les frères Winchester étaient les mieux placés pour le comprendre. Car ça oui, les pères absents, ils en connaissaient un rayon. Un peu trop à leur goût, ajouteraient-ils, si on daignait leur poser la question. Ce que personne ne faisait, évidemment. Seulement, ils étaient tous les deux des handicapés sentimentaux, doublés d'incapables concernant les relations humaines. De ce fait, les Winchester ne savaient pas comment trouver les bons mots et les bons gestes. Néanmoins, Cas restait toujours avec eux. Les deux frères ne devaient pas si mal s'en sortir, finalement. Puis l'ange repartait comme il était venu, sans jamais leur dire quand il allait revenir, ni même s'il allait revenir tout court. Après tout, Castiel pourrait très bien se retrouver gisant sur l'asphalte, ses deux ailes finalement visible au monde entier, et Dean et Sam n'en sauraient rien.

Mais ce n'était pas l'amertume de Dean à ce sujet qui importait. Puisque tout avait commencé à cause d'une histoire de citrouilles, de foutues courges oranges à la con.

« C'est étrange, avait alors murmuré Castiel. Les Cucurbitacées ne ressemblent en rien à des êtres humains. Pourquoi chercher à leur donner un visage humanoïde ? J'avais déjà vu ce phénomène mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les maisons en abordent près de leur porte d'entrée… Seraient-ces les principes d'une nouvelle religion ? A l'image du sang de mouton que le peuple d'Israël dû recouvrir sur les portes, lors des Dix Plaies d'Egypte ?

– C'est juste pour Halloween, Cas, avait répondu Dean, ne cachant pas son exaspération.

– Halloween ?

– Tu sais, la veille de la Toussaint, le jour où tous les gosses se déguisent dans la rue pour pouvoir s'empiffrer de bonbons sans culpabiliser et la nuit où tous les adultes se déguisent à leur tour pour pouvoir boire de l'alcool sans culpabiliser.

– Oh, avait simplement répondu Castiel. Je vois. »

Dean aurait dû s'en douter : Castiel ne voyait rien du tout. Et c'est ainsi que, quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Dr Sexy était en train de mener une opération de chirurgie qui pourrait tout aussi bien donner un immense bond à sa carrière mais tout autant la détruire, Cas remit le sujet sur le tapis.

« Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il y a tant de citrouilles près des portes », lâcha-t-il.

Dean lança un regard à son frère, cherchant un minimum d'aide, mais celui-ci prétendait être occupé sur son ordinateur. Le petit con.

« C'est juste pour s'amuser, expliqua finalement l'aîné. On creuse, on dessine deux yeux, un nez, une bouche, on le rend complètement effrayant, on met une bougie dedans, et on est content de nous. C'est tout. Et celui qui a fait la citrouille est félicité à base de « oh c'est beau », « quel travail ! », et il en vient à penser qu'il a fait le nouveau Picasso. A base de Citrouille.

– Serait-ce une certaine forme d'art ? demanda Castiel, la tête penchée légèrement sur le côté. La plupart des citrouilles que j'ai pu voir n'étaient pourtant pas très belles. L'art est peut-être subjectif, mais cela m'étonne tout de même.

– C'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas y faire dans cette ville, rétorqua Dean. Pas comme moi. »

Derrière-eux, Sam émit un petit réprobateur.

« Quelque chose à redire là-dessus, Sammy ?

– Tes citrouilles étaient affreuses, Dean.

– Quoi ? s'énerva l'aîné, en se retournant brusquement. C'est toi qui dis ça alors que toutes celles que tu sculptais ne faisaient pas peur, ne serait-ce à une petite mouche de rien du tout !

– Au moins, elles ressemblaient à quelque chose.

– Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Halloween c'est la journée où on est censé faire _peur_. Et toi comme moi sachons très bien ce qui fait peur, dans ce bas-monde. Et tes citrouilles n'en font certainement pas partie. »

Sam soupira et referma son ordinateur avant de se lever du lit. Castiel avait suivi leur échange avec intérêt, visiblement toujours intrigué par cette histoire de citrouilles. Bon sang, quand l'ange avait une idée en tête, il était difficile de lui faire penser à autre chose.

« Puisque Cas n'y connait rien, je propose que l'on en fasse une chacun et il décidera de lui-même laquelle est la mieux faite, d'accord ? demanda Sam. On n'a rien de mieux à faire de toute façon, en ce moment. Aucune affaire qui touche au surnaturel et aucune solution pour vaincre Lucifer non plus, donc autant s'amuser un peu. Tant qu'on le peut encore.

– Tu veux vraiment creuser une citrouille ? On a plus dix ans, mec.

– Et alors ? On faisait toujours ça en cachette, quand papa avait le dos tourné. Ca pourrait être bien de faire ça dans les vraies règles de l'art, pour une fois, non ? Et Cas apprendra à creuse sa première citrouille, tu n'as pas envie de voir ça ? »

Dean se mordit la lèvre. Touché. Il avait vraiment envie de voir ça.

« Finis tes épisodes, Cas et moi on va en ville et on revient avec trois grosses citrouilles », annonça alors Sam.

– Et n'oublie pas de me ramener une tarte ! » beugla ensuite Dean à son petit-frère après qu'il ait enfilé sa veste et ses chaussures.

Sam rétorqua qu'il lui restait déjà des parts de la tarte de la veille mais l'aîné insista. Cette tarte-là, elle était aux pommes. Aux putains de pommes. C'était peut-être un fruit de saison mais tout le monde savait que les tartes préférées de Dean, elles étaient aux _noix de pécans._ Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. Sam avait soupiré, avant de le gratifier d'une _bitchface_ à la con puis Cas les avait emportés tous les deux, dans un léger chuintement.

Et Dean était enfin seul. Lorsque Sam avait proposé de le laisser là, en solitaire dans cette chambre miteuse, l'aîné avait été à la limite de protester. Ce n'était pas parce que quelques jours plus tôt, il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans le corps d'un vieillard de soixante-dix ans qu'il fallait continuer à le traiter comme tel. Seulement, d'un autre côté, Dean n'avait pas eu une chambre pour lui seul depuis bien trop longtemps. Plus de vingt-quatre heures au moins, c'était dire.

Alors, Dean se jeta sur l'ordinateur de son frère, un sourire idiot imprimé sur les lèvres avant de retourner sur son propre lit. Il y avait des choses dont on devait s'occuper dans son propre espace personnel.

Dean ouvrit alors une fenêtre de navigation privée sur Google Chrome, se demandant quel tag il allait entrer sur son site, cette fois-ci.

**.**

Un claquement sourd de porte résonna subitement dans la pièce et Dean sursauta, se réveillant brusquement.

« Non, c'est pas moi, j'étais au cinéma » haleta-t-il par réflexe, un pied encore plongé dans son rêve.

Une fois complètement réveillé, le Winchester analysa sans plus attendre les alentours, en se redressant. Il était toujours au motel. Et complètement habillé, même si son pantalon se faisait un peu la malle. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Dean jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à sa montre. Treize heures. Il s'était visiblement endormi après son petit film – un mouchoir encore au sol en témoignait honteusement. Le chasseur passa une main sur son visage avant de s'humidifier les lèves. Sa bouche était pâteuse et sa gorge était sèche, rien de tel pour se réveiller de bonne humeur. Dean fit glisser ses jambes contre le rebord du lit puis, après avoir reboutonné son pantalon et jeté le mouchoir à la poubelle, il se dirigea vers la petit kitchenette pour ce servir un verre d'eau.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Dean remarqua le mot posé sur la table.

_Y'a un petit souci avec Cas, je suis parti régler ça. _

– _Sam._

_PS : la prochaine fois que tu regardes du porno sur MON ordinateur, veille au moins à fermer l'onglet avant de t'endormir. Je ne veux pas connaître tous tes fantasmes bizarres. Et pense aussi à remettre convenablement ton pantalon. Heureusement que j'étais seul _– _car je commence à être bien habitué après toutes ces années _– _mais imagine que Cas ait été avec moi et ait vu ton mini-Dean, franchement. Je ne pense franchement pas qu'il aurait été ravi. Jerk._

« Bitch » grommela Dean dans la chambre de motel vide.

Il sortit un verre du placard et le passa sous le jet du robinet, le remplissant d'eau. En quelques gorgées, Dean le vida, appréciant chacune des coulées d'eau froide le long de sa gorge.

De quel souci Sam parlait-il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé ? Si Cas avait un problème, Dean était parfaitement capable de l'aider, lui aussi. Ou alors, c'était comme ça, maintenant ? Cas et Sam étaient des devenus des _besties_ et ils préféraient faire bande à part, sans Dean ? De toute façon, il était bien plus tranquille sans deux nerds qui gravitaient autour de lui.

Dean sortit son téléphone de sa poche et tenta de joindre Sam, puis Cas. Et, évidemment, aucun des deux ne répondit. Bordel. Dean hésita pendant quelques secondes à adresser une prière à l'ange. Mais le chasseur n'était pas doué avec ce genre de chose alors, il se résigna. Il allait donc rester là, à ne rien faire et à attendre. Lui qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : partir de nouveau en chasse.

L'aîné tourna en rond dans la chambre de motel pendant de trop longues minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à sortir. Le papier-peint de la chambre finissait par lui sortir par les yeux. Trop de motifs floraux. Trop de jaune. Trop de tout.

Le mois d'Octobre touchant à sa fin, une brise fraîche s'enroula autour du chasseur dès qu'il mit un premier pied dehors, s'infiltrant sous le mince t-shirt qu'il portait sur le dos. Dean prit une longue inspiration, observant les feuilles teintées d'ocre et d'or mourant sur l'asphalte qui longeait le motel. A sa gauche, il pouvait distinguer la carrosserie ébène de l'Impala, fièrement garée sur sa place de parking. Elle devait s'ennuyer, elle aussi. Il aurait peut-être pu proposer à Sam et Cas de la prendre. Dean songea l'espace d'un instant à entrer dedans, caresser le cuir de son volant et faire le tour de la ville. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il trouverait la trace de son frère et de son ange, car toute cette histoire l'intriguait, mine de rien.

Seulement, il n'eut pas l'occasion de poser longuement le pour et le contre de cette réflexion puisque derrière-lui, dans sa chambre de motel, un miaulement rauque et légèrement cassé se faufila dans le creux de son oreille. Sourcils froncés, Dean tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez, ou nez à museau dans le cas présent, avec un chat. Un gros chat gris. Assis là, dans leur chambre, comme si c'était une chose parfaitement normale pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, le chat ? grogna Dean.

– Miaou.

– Pas de miaou qui tienne avec moi le chat, explique-moi pourquoi tu es rentré. »

Le chat pencha la tête sur le côté et Dean soupira d'exaspération. Voilà qu'il commençait à parler à un chat, maintenant. Une étape de plus vers la folie imminente qui l'attendait. Dean n'entretenait peut-être pas de grandes illusions – s'il ne mourrait pas jeune, il finirait forcément dans un hospice pour les fous – mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette éventualité arrive de sitôt.

Après s'être avancé vers la bête qui le regardait de ses yeux intrigués, les doigts de Dean agrippèrent la nuque du chat qui s'agita tant bien que mal, tentant de le griffer, de s'accrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il miaula, feula, cracha mais le chasseur sortit rapidement l'animal du motel. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Une bourrasque surgit brusquement, emportant avec elles les brindilles et les feuilles qui gisaient sur le sol. Au loin, le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir, des nuages anthracite voilant le soleil d'automne. Il allait certainement pleuvoir. Dean frissonna et encercla son propre corps de ses deux bras. Oubliant déjà l'animal qu'il venait de mettre dehors, il rentra à l'intérieur de sa chambre de motel, la porte grinçant légèrement lorsqu'il la referma.

Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ?

Son ventre, lui, semblait avoir une petite idée, puisqu'il brisa le silence de la pièce dans un gargouillis sonore. D'un mouvement mécanique, Dean se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortit une part de tarte. Toujours aux pommes, certes. Mais il avait faim et il pouvait bien faire une petite entorse au règlement. Et ce n'est pas parce que l'on aime les tartes aux noix de pécans que l'on n'a pas le droit d'aimer celles aux pommes également, remarqua finalement le Winchester.

Les lèvres entre-ouvertes, Dean s'apprêta enfin à manger la première bouchée de cette tarte qui n'attendait que lui. L'odeur des pommes lui léchait déjà les narines, chatouillant ses sens. Seulement, un étrange bruit résonna dans la pièce. Une sorte de grattement indéfinissable. Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, était en train de racler un objet quelconque, Dean n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que cela pouvait être. Le chasseur reposa aussitôt la tarte dans son assiette avant de saisir la dague qui reposait sur son lit.

Il analysa chaque détail de la pièce, cherchant d'où pouvait bien provenir ce son étrange. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel. Son regard s'arrêta ensuite sur la porte d'entrée. C'était de _là _que venait le bruit. Qui pouvait avoir cette sombre idée de frotter, râper, la porte d'un motel ? Prudemment, Dean s'en approcha, veillant à être le plus discret possible. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, la tourna légèrement puis ouvrit la porte, dague fermement empoignée dans paume, prête à être utilisée s'il le fallait.

« Miaou. »

Qu'est-ce que ? Derrière la porte, le gros chat gris était assis, sa queue balayant le sol dans des mouvements rapides et nerveux. Il observait Dean sans ciller, comme s'il lui en voulait particulièrement. Vraiment, le chat avait l'air d'être en _colère_. Puis, tout à coup, il se glissa entre ses jambes, se précipitant dans le motel.

« Hey, mais ! Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous le chat ? Sors de cette chambre tout de suite ! »

Evidemment, la saleté de chat gris ne l'écouta pas et parti se cacher à l'autre bout de la pièce. Accompagné d'un long soupir, Dean se rapprocha de la bête, la porte claquant derrière-lui.

« C'est pas la SPA ici, mon vieux. Ramène tes coussinets par ici et fiche-moi le camp.

– Miaou ?

– Oui, tu peux me miauler dessus tant que tu veux le chat, ça ne change strictement rien. Allez, viens ici ! lança Dean en se jetant sur lui, ses bras se refermant dans le vide.

– Miaou ! rétorqua la saleté de chat tandis qu'il se glissait sous le lit de Sam.

– Bon sang ! Si tu veux jouer à ça, on va jouer. Et je peux y passer la journée, crois-moi ! »

Mais, dix minutes plus tard, Dean jeta l'éponge et ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre. Ainsi, le chat pourra partir quand bon lui semblera, le plus tôt étant le mieux. Dean se posa de nouveau sur la chaise de la cuisine, le souffle court. Lui qui voulait tant être en chasse, le voilà servi. Le chat était à présent dans la salle de bain, à faire n'importe quoi comme en témoignait les divers bruits qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'un miaulement strident retentit, le gros chat se cachant de nouveau sous l'un des lits de la chambre. Bordel, il avait activé la douche automatique. Qu'avait-il mérité pour se coltiner le chat le plus con de la planète sur les épaules ?

Et, pour la énième fois de la journée, Dean soupira. Il lorgna ensuite sur la part de tarte qui l'attendait depuis trop longtemps et se décida finalement à en engloutir les premières bouchées. C'était tout ce dont il était capable, à présent.

Délicatement, le chat gris sortit de sa cachette, se rapprochant pas à pas vers le chasseur. Dean l'observa sans bouger, se contentant de mâcher la part de tarte – et bordel, ça avait beau être une tarte aux pommes, elle était bonne. L'animal se glissa ensuite entre ses jambes, se frottant contre son pantalon, tête la première. Un léger ronronnement se mit alors à légèrement résonner dans la pièce.

Bien sûr.

« Ah maintenant, je t'intéresse, c'est ça ? demanda Dean après avoir avalé un morceau de pomme.

– Miaou, minauda le chat en s'asseyant devant Dean.

– Hm. Et c'est une coïncidence que ce soit arrivé pile quand j'ai commencé à manger ma tarte ?

– Miaou ! »

L'animal semblait offusqué par les propos du chasseur – comme s'il pouvait comprendre quelque chose, Dean devenait décidément fou – et plissa ses deux iris. Le chat avait beau avoir l'air de nier, il n'était pas dupe. Il savait reconnaître un ventre affamé.

« Mouais. Allez, viens-là, je ne suis pas un salaud non plus, je peux bien partager un peu. »

A l'aide de sa fourchette, Dean détacha un petit morceau de tarte qu'il saisit de ses doigts avant de le tendre vers l'animal. Le chat se redressa aussitôt, avança légèrement et renifla les doigts de Dean avant de commencer à lécher la part qu'il lui tendait. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du chasseur. Le chat, mine de rien, était mignon. Il fallait bien l'avouer. Tout son pelage était d'un gris foncé et, sur son dos, quelques rayures noires se dessinaient discrètement. Le chat termina de manger son morceau et regarda de nouveau Dean. Deux fentes noires perçaient ses prunelles bleues aux nuances de gris. C'était vraiment une chose intrigante, les yeux des chats.

Le chasseur remarqua ensuite qu'un petit morceau de tarte s'état accroché aux longues moustaches de l'animal. Il étouffa un rire avant de rapprocher sa main vers lui, sans réfléchir. L'animal recula aussitôt, lui soufflant dessus et le regardant avec une certaine pointe de… Dédain ? Sérieusement ? Alors que Dean avait seulement voulu l'aider ? En plus d'être con comme un manche, ce chat était un véritable enfoiré !

« Il n'y a que ma tarte qui t'intéresse, c'est ça ? cracha Dean. Si c'est comme ça, je vais manger toute la tarte, juste devant tes petits yeux de sale chat impétueux. Et toi, tu continueras à avoir l'air stupide avec ta moustache aux pommes.

– Miaou. »

Le chat fronça son museau puis tourna le dos au chasseur avant de sauter sur son lit et de commencer à faire sa toilette. Dean observa l'animal tout en continuant à manger sa tarte. Le chat n'avait pas intérêt à foutre des poils partout. Dean n'avait certainement pas envie de s'endormir dans un lit qui puait le chat. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas plutôt allé sur celui de Sam ? Ce chat se foutait de sa gueule jusqu'au bout. De toute façon, dès qu'il finira de manger son dessert, Dean allait se glisser discrètement vers la bête, la chopper et la mettre à la porte. Aussi simplement que cela.

Dean posa l'assiette dans l'évier, passa une main sur sa bouche puis s'essuyer les quelques morceaux qui auraient pu y rester accrochés avant de se rapprocher de son lit. Le chat y était à présent roulé en boule, son ventre se soulevant et s'abaissant régulièrement. Il ouvrit les yeux, cillant légèrement, et observa de nouveau Dean. Le chasseur s'assit à ses côtés, sur le rebord du lit tandis que le chat se mit à bailler et à étirer ses longues pattes grises. Il avait beau être un connard, ce chat était quand même assez mignon, il fallait le reconnaître.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, hein ? »

Le chat se mit de nouveau à ronronner et Dean tenta à nouveau de le toucher, approchant doucement sa main vers son corps. L'animal écarquilla les yeux mais se laissa faire, les oreilles baissées. Et, finalement, le chasseur posa sa paume sur son pelage et commença à le caresser, ses doigts s'entremêlant dans les doux poils argentés. Le félin se mit à ronronner de plus belle et souleva sa tête pour que le Winchester puisse s'occuper de son cou. Un sourire en coin, Dean gratta alors la bête avant de souffler :

« Bon, je suppose que je peux te garder un peu. »

Après avoir gratifié la bête de nombreuses caresses, Dean s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas, dos contre la tête de lit. Le chat se leva et prit place entre ses cuisses, avant de se rouler à nouveau en boule. Sans réfléchir, le chassa glissa à nouveau ses doigts sur l'animal, effleurant paresseusement la touffe de poil.

Les pensées de Dean vagabondèrent, s'arrêtant de nouveau sur le cas Sam et Cas. Cela devait faire une heure que le chasseur était réveillé à présent et ces deux abrutis n'étaient toujours pas rentrés.

_Un petit souci avec Cas_.

Sam l'aurait réveillé, si c'était vraiment grave, non ? Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien arriver à Castiel ? Un autre problème avec sa foutue famille d'emplumés ? Dean aurait dû les accompagner, ne pas les laisser acheter les citrouilles seuls. Tout cela, pour quoi ? Pour pouvoir finir son épisode de Dr Sexy ? Qu'il n'avait même pas fini, d'ailleurs ?

« Que t'arrive-t-il Cas, bon sang ? » marmonna finalement Dean une heure plus tard, n'ayant pas réussi à trouver la moindre explication qui pouvait convenir.

Tout avait commencé à cause d'une histoire de citrouilles, de foutues courges oranges à la con, et maintenant l'aîné des Winchester se retrouvait seul avec un chat dans un motel du Nebraska, à s'inquiéter un peu trop pour la santé de l'ange.

« Miaou.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, le chat ? Quelque chose à me dire ? »

Le chasseur baissa les yeux, croisant de nouveau les prunelles de l'animal qui laissa échapper un faible bâillement. Dean l'imita aussitôt avant de regarder sa montre. Il était déjà quatorze heures trente. Le temps passait bien trop rapidement quand sa main était emprisonnée sur une boule de poil grise.

« Tu sais où ils sont toi, peut-être ? Tu les as vus partir ? »

Le chat bougea légèrement et tira ses pattes – ses griffes se plantant douloureusement dans le pantalon du Winchester qui grinça des dents. L'animal le fixa pendant de longues secondes et Dean laissa échapper un petit rire. Avec son air hautain et ses yeux bleus, le chasseur devait bien avouer que le chat avait un petit air de Castiel. Lui aussi le scrutait ainsi, trop longuement, trop intensément, comme si le visage de Dean possédait tous les secrets du monde.

« Ou alors c'est toi, Cas ? suggéra le chasseur en riant. T'en as eu marre du vaisseau de Jimmy Novak et a décidé d'atterrir dans celui d'un pauvre matou ? Je ne sais pas si c'est franchement une bonne idée de troquer des plumes contre des poils mais eh, c'est toi qui vois. »

Le chat continua de le fixer, fronçant de nouveau son museau.

« Ne me tire pas cette tronche-là le chat, c'est bon, je rigole. Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu lui ressembles, c'est de la tienne. »

Dehors, un éclair inonda le ciel d'une lumière vive avant qu'un vrombissement ne rugisse dans l'air. Effrayé, le chat enfonça ses griffes dans les jambes du chasseur. Tous ses poils étaient hérissés, prenant le double du volume de son corps. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Dean renforça son emprise sur l'animal et lui souffla :

« Hey hey hey, le chat, ce n'est que de l'orage, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Mais le chat ne s'apaisa pas, bien au contraire, et commença à grogner contre Dean, ses griffes s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément. D'un mouvement involontaire, le chasseur se dégagea de l'emprise du chat, le faisant tomber sur le lit. La bête lui lança un regard affolé. Dean ouvrit la bouche, près à s'excuser, quand il remarqua la traînée obscure qui se mit à grandir autour de l'animal. Oh non. Oh non, non, non.

« Putain mais… T'es en train de pisser sur mon lit ou je rêve ?! »

Le chat baissa les oreilles et se sauta du lit avant de se précipiter vers la cuisine, où la fenêtre était encore ouverte. Et, en seulement une seconde, il disparut dehors, dévalant sous l'averse qui se déversait depuis plusieurs minutes sur le Nebraska.

« Et merde ! »

Dean se leva avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, insultant le chat de tous les noms possibles et imaginables. Il saisit une éponge et tenta de nettoyer la tache répugnante que venait de faire le chat. C'était immonde. De la pisse de chat sur sa couette.

Un éclair perça à nouveau le ciel et la seule pensée qui traversa le chasseur, ce fut que le chat devrait être effrayé, là, dehors. Dean jeta l'éponge dans l'évier et se pinça les lèvres. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas capable de sortir ce monstre de sa tête ? Ce petit con avait été insupportable dès le début et avait pissé sur son lit, bordel. Même si cela n'était sans doute qu'une des conséquences de la frayeur de la pauvre bête… Et merde. Mais un chat, c'était fait pour vivre dehors, pas vrai ? Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter ainsi, non ?

Dean ferma les yeux.

Tout avait commencé à cause d'une histoire de citrouilles, de foutues courges oranges à la con et, à présent, les remords coulaient malgré-lui dans les veines du chasseur. Il se sentait coupable. Coupable d'avoir viré un pauvre chat de sa chambre. Coupable de l'avoir laissé complètement perdu et trempé dehors, à lutter contre les bourrasques qui s'enroulent dans le ciel et contre les éclairs qui déchirent les nuages.

Sammy, lui, aurait mieux su comment se comporter avec le chat. Même Cas aurait fait un meilleur boulot que lui, Dean en était sûr. Et maintenant un pauvre chat était dehors, effrayé sous la pluie.

Machinalement, Dean se dirigea vers la chaise où était posée sa veste et l'enfila en quelques secondes. Il allait le retrouver, ce satané chat. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de motel et s'engouffra dehors, où le vent s'agitait et où la pluie était reine. Le chasseur scruta les alentours, tentant de discerner les éléments qui se dessinaient devant lui malgré l'averse et l'obscurité qui rendaient la tâche difficile.

_Y'a un petit souci avec Cas, je suis parti régler ça._

Et il y avait cette idée stupide, si_ stupide_, qu'il n'arrivait pas à enlever de sa tête. Dean essayait de ne pas y songer, n'arrivant pas à poser les mots sur cela tellement c'était absurde mais cette pensée continuait de planer au-dessus de lui.

Non. Il fallait qu'il retrouve le chat, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Dean devait oublier ces affabulations dignes d'un mauvais film d'Halloween.

_Je suis parti régler ça._

Mais pourquoi « je » ? Pourquoi pas « on » ?

S_ouci. Cas._

Dean déglutit. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était une mauvaise blague. Il avait envisagé l'idée, mais c'était pour rire, _seulemen_t pour rire. Il arrivait même plus à reformuler les mots, tellement tout cela était d'un ridicule. Il avait vu beaucoup trop de choses relevant du paranormal depuis de trop nombreuses années, tout cela commençait seulement à embrouiller ses idées et l'empêcher d'y voir clair dans toute cette histoire. Cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

L'averse battait sur son visage et sa veste claquait derrière son dos. Dean passa le revers de sa paume sur ses yeux, tentant de virer les gouttes qui s'étaient accumulées au fil des minutes. Son acuité était à son plus bas. Et c'était stupide de s'inquiéter ainsi pour un simple chat, un animal qui est censé vivre dans la nature, qui se débrouillait très bien avant d'avoir rencontré Dean mais c'était plus fort que lui. Puisque, au fond de lui, une petite voix se demandait si ce n'était pas la première fois que ce chat était… Un chat, tout simplement.

« Le chat ! » criait-il alors dans le vide, sans jamais n'avoir de réponses.

Dean finit par se résigner, ne supportant plus cette pluie qui lui glaçait les os. Il avait fait le tour du motel et longé la route qui menait à la ville sans voir la moindre trace de l'animal. Le chasseur avait perdu espoir. Le pas lent et le cœur lourd, il se dirigea vers le bâtiment, passant aux côtés de l'Impala qui faisait moins la fière, sous cette averse aux gouttes de pluie tristes.

Ses pieds gravirent les quelques marches qui menaient aux perrons avant de bifurquer vers la droite, près à rejoindre la chambre. Seulement, dans le coin de l'œil, Dean remarqua une tâche grise à sa gauche. Il tourna la tête. Le chat était là, complètement trempé et l'air misérable. Le soulagement s'empara de Dean quand il s'approcha de la bête qui ne chercha pas à fuir. Il la saisit dans ses bras, la souleva et la serra contre son torse. Il était temps pour eux de rentrer.

La porte claquant derrière-lui, Dean se dirigea vers la salle de bain, le chat toujours collé contre lui. La pauvre bête tremblait de tout son corps. Le chasseur saisit deux serviettes, en déroula une autour de sa nuque, puis posa le chat sur le lit avant de l'enrouler dans le coton moelleux. Il le frictionna malgré les plaintes de l'animal, s'attardant sur sa tête. Et quand Dean retira la serviette, il ne put qu'éclater de rire tellement les poils de la bête était ébouriffés et ne ressemblaient à rien. Un peu comme les cheveux de Cas, par moment.

Non, il fallait qu'il sorte cette idée de sa tête.

Le Winchester prit la serviette qui était sur ses épaules avant de la passer sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, se séchant tant qu'il le pouvait. Puis, après un dernier regard vers le chat, Dean décida qu'il était plus sage de se changer dans la salle de bain plutôt que dans la chambre. On ne savait jamais.

Enfin sec, le chasseur retourna sur son lit, où le chat l'attendait en le fixant.

« Hey », murmura Dean, une fois confortablement assis.

Le chat ne répondit, se contentant seulement de le scruter. Dean s'humidifia les lèvres tout en cherchant quelque chose à dire. La situation était terriblement gênante, surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas à se virer cette idée à la con de son esprit. Ne trouvant aucun mot à prononcer, aucun geste à faire, le chasseur proposa alors, en toute bravoure :

« On regarde la fin de Dr Sexy ? »

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, l'épisode se termina, laissant place à des publicités louant les mérites de la nouvelle lessive qui lavait plus blanc que le blanc qui était lui-même plus blanc que le blanc. Le chasseur soupira avant de saisir la télécommande et d'éteindre le poste de télévision. Puis, il baissa les yeux et remarqua que son autre main s'était posé de nouveau sur le chat, sans qu'il ne le réalise. Depuis combien de temps le caressait-il, comme ça ? Dean retira aussitôt sa main, et l'animal releva la tête, dévoilant des yeux bleus humides.

Bordel. Malgré le temps qui avait filé, malgré l'épisode de sa série préférée, et malgré l'absurdité de toute cette affaire, cette pensée n'arrivait pas à le quitter. Et il était temps pour le chasseur de l'assumer.

« Cas, c'est toi ? » demanda finalement Dean, après s'être raclé la gorge.

L'animal continuer de le fixer avec ses grands yeux bleus – bon sang, il lui ressemblait beaucoup trop – puis, dans un faible miaulement, répondit :

« Miaou. »

Miaou ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que Dean fasse de ça ? Miaou ça ne voulait rien dire. Cela pouvait aussi bien convenir à « oui » ou à « non ». Mais ces yeux, bon sang, ces yeux. Et cette attitude. Il devait y avoir quelque chose, tout cela ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence.

Puisque, après tout, le chat était peut-être dans la chambre depuis le début. Dean ne l'avait pas vu se glisser entre ses jambes lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte pour la première fois. Sam était peut-être venu déposer Cas, sous sa nouvelle forme de chat, et était parti trouver une solution pour lui rendre sa véritable apparence – enfin, celle de Jimmy Novak, du moins. Peut-être y avait-il eu un problème avec son vaisseau ? Ou un autre Trickster était derrière ce coup ? Peut-être qu'il y avait eu un échange de personnalité ? Ce qui voudrait dire que l'esprit d'un chat serait à présent enfermé dans le corps de Castiel… Bon, ce n'était pas le moment de s'imaginer l'ange entre de se lécher le corps pour faire sa toilette, se ressaisit Dean immédiatement.

Le chat le fixait toujours, sans ciller. Pourquoi est-ce que les chats miaulaient-ils ? Ils ne pouvaient pas parler, comme tout le monde ? Tout cela serait bien vite réglé si l'animal lui disait oui ou non c'était bel et bien Castiel qui était enfermé à l'intérieur de cette boule de poils.

Tout avait commencé à cause d'une histoire de citrouilles, de foutues courges oranges à la con, et Dean se retrouvait maintenant à se poser des questions pareilles. Et à sérieusement croire qu'il avait raison.

« Bon, hm, Cas. Si c'est bien toi là-dedans, je suis désolé pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

– Miaou.

– Hm, toujours aussi bavard en tout cas, à ce que je vois. Et puis déjà que dans ton enveloppe humaine t'es pas franchement commode, mais alors en chat, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, ce n'est pas vraiment mieux. Non, Cas, je n'ai toujours pas oublié que tu as pissé sur mon putain de lit. Faudra que je pense à changer les draps avec ceux de Sam, d'ailleurs… Bref. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment toi, Cas, mais j'en ai bien l'impression. Je ne vais donc pas te traiter comme un chat alors que visiblement tu es bien plus que ça, d'accord ? Désolé de l'avoir fait plus tôt mais j'ai mis un peu de temps à comprendre.

– Miaou.

– On va dire que ça signifie « je te pardonne, ô grand Dean Winchester, le meilleur humain de tous les humains » et puis c'est tout. »

La boule de poils lui répondit par un autre miaulement, récoltant un rire qui s'échappa des lèvres de Dean Winchester. Et ce-dernier continua à lui parler, traitant désormais le chat, Cas, comme il se devait, comme étant son ami.

Les minutes filèrent, se tissant entre elles, et un rayon lumineux se dessina doucement sur l'un des murs du motel. Dehors, la tempête semblait s'être calmée et les nuages se dissipaient, cédant peu à peu le ciel au soleil.

La main de Dean reprit sa place dans le pelage de l'animal, se baladant de long en large à travers les poils argentés. Cas n'avait peut-être plus qu'un mot de vocabulaire mais Dean continua tout de même à lui parler, lui parlant comme il n'avait jamais pu le faire auparavant – faute de temps ou de courage, ce point là restait encore à définir. Et, dans le silence de cette chambre de motel du Nebraska, des explications sans queue-ni-tête sur Halloween furent confiées, des souvenirs d'enfances furent chuchotés, des inquiétudes et des peurs furent soufflées, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans une poitrine éreintée.

« Et tu sais… Parfois, je me demande si tu as confiance en moi, Cas. Je sais que tu m'as confié tes doutes, plusieurs mois plus tôt, je sais tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Seulement, on ne se parle presque plus maintenant. Et avec toute cette histoire de vaisseau de Michael, maintenant j'ai l'impression que c'est de moi que tu doutes… Et même, je ne sais pas, tu ne viens presque plus nous voir, Sammy et moi. On avait pourtant bien travaillé ensemble, tous les deux, contre ce bon vieux Raphaël. Enfin bref, pourquoi est-ce que je raconte ça ? Hm. Ah oui. Je disais donc que, l'année prochaine, si on est tous encore en vie, je te montrerai l'art du déguisement par Dean Winchester, si tu me fais confiance là-dessus. Tu verras, Halloween c'est sympa aussi, comme ça. »

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit, et Cas sursauta avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Dans l'embrasure, Sam apparut, le souffle court et les cheveux plaqués contre son front. Il observa Dean et, sans un mot, ferma la porte derrière-lui. Il posa un sac en toile au sol puis tenta de reprendre son souffle.

« Castiel est un sacré enculé », lâcha finalement son petit-frère, après de longues secondes.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à la selle de bain où il venait de se cacher, avant d'hausser un sourcil. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était parti en courant comme ça, Sam aurait pu ouvrir plus délicatement la porte, tout de même.

« Il m'a… Littéralement abandonné sur le bord de la route avec trois grosses citrouilles et cette foutue tarte que l'on a cherché pendant une heure, pour _toi_.

– Hein ?

– Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que l'on a eu du retard, désolé. On est parti combien de temps ? Quatre heures ? Quatre heures trente ? Bref. Monsieur voulait à tout prix t'en ramener une et s'est énervé contre le gérant d'une supérette qui ne vendait que des tartes aux pommes en disant qu'il avait besoin d'une tarte aux noix de pécans. Pour toi. Le vendeur ne s'est pas laissé faire et a activé le système de sécurité. Cas aurait pu s'enfuir facilement mais j'ai préféré faire ça dans les règles de l'art, histoire que l'on n'ait pas à fuir de la ville précipitamment. Je suis venu chercher ma pièce d'identité et un faux badge de police pour faire croire que c'était vital pour une affaire en cours, « d'où la réaction de mon partenaire ». J'ai fait tout ça pour _lui_. Et après, une fois les trois citrouilles achetées parce que, rappelons-le, c'était bien lui qui a amené le sujet sur le tapis, il a commencé à agir vraiment bizarrement, à ne plus me porter attention, à limite être gêné de tout ou je ne sais quoi et il m'a juste dis « Je dois y aller, préviens-moi quand tu reviens au motel » et il est parti, comme ça, il m'a laissé là, alors qu'on était à l'autre bout de la ville ! Et je n'avais même pas de réseau pour t'appeler et de demander de venir me chercher. Heureusement il avait arrêté de pleuvoir depuis plusieurs minutes mais quand même ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas son petit protégé comme toi qu'il a le droit de faire ça ! »

Sam laissa échapper un râle de frustration et continua à déblatérer toute sa colère envers Cas, ses joues virant peu à peu au carmin. Dean, lui, ne l'écoutait plus. Il se contenta de rester là, la bouche entre-ouverte, ses pupilles allant de son frère au chat sur son lit.

Castiel ne s'était pas transformé en chat. Il était toujours dans le corps de Jimmy Novak et n'avait _jamais_ cessé de l'être.

Et Dean était un idiot. Le plus grand de tous.

Tandis que Dean essayait de digérer cette information – celle où il réalisait qu'il était effectivement en train de devenir fou –, l'animal pointa son museau en dehors de la salle de bain, avant d'observer Dean, puis Sam. La poitrine de l'aîné se serra à cette vision. Il était en colère contre lui-même. En colère d'avoir lassé son imagination prendre le pas sur la raison, tout cela à cause de son manque de la chasse. En colère de s'être lassé berner ainsi et de s'être confié à un fichu chat qui ne pouvait pas comprendre un seul mot de ce qu'il racontait. Le chat se dirigea ensuite vers le lit où était assis l'aîné, se roulant en boule à ses côtés. Au moins, il s'était calmé.

« Qu'est-ce que fout un chat ici? demanda alors le cadet.

– Euh. Je m'occupais de lui pendant l'orage.

– Tu t'occupais d'un _chat _? Toi ?

– Ouais, moi. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un pauvre chat, peut-être ? Vous êtes partis sans me prévenir aussi, j'avais que ça à faire moi. Il est un peu con mais il s'avère tout de même de meilleure compagnie que toi. »

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de l'aîné alors que ses doigts se glissèrent mécaniquement sur le chat, le gratifiant de nouveau de nombreuses caresses.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que les chats soient autorisés dans le motel, tu sais.

– Je ne mettrai pas le chat dehors, Sam. Pas encore une fois. Il reste avec nous jusqu'à ce que l'on parte d'ici.

– Et après ? demanda le cadet, après une légère hésitation.

– Après, bah j'en sais rien. J'en parlerai avec le gérant du motel et on verra, il doit bien être à quelqu'un ce pauvre chat.

– D'accord, j'avoue avoir eu peur, pendant quelques instants, que tu viennes à proposer de le prendre avec nous.

– Pour qu'il pisse dans Baby ? Jamais !

– Ok, ok, on ira voir le gérant dans ce cas. »

Sam ouvrit ensuite le sac de toile qu'il avait posé à terre avant d'en sortir trois citrouilles – deux très grosses et une de taille moyenne. Il les posa sur la table puis passa une main dans ses cheveux, virant les cheveux qui s'étaient englué sur son front à cause de la sueur.

« Cas, je suis enfin rentré au motel, marmonna ensuite le cadet. Alors ramène-toi pour que tu m'expliques enfin tout ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi tu m'as lâché à l'autre bout de la ville. »

Dean scruta son frère pendant quelques secondes. Un picotement étrange agitait l'extrémité de ses doigts à mesure où Sam continuait de s'adresser à Cas. Soudainement, une question lui vint à l'esprit. Alors, il attendit que le cadet termine avant de demander :

« Dis Sam, d'après toi… Ça fonctionne comment les prières ?

– Comment ça ? répondit son petit-frère en haussant un sourcil.

– Est-ce que, hm, il faut que l'on soit conscient que l'on prie pour que Cas nous entende ? Ou alors il suffit juste de penser à lui et dire son nom ?

– Euh, je ne suis pas un expert là-dessus, il faudrait plutôt demander à Castiel, c'est lui qui saura mieux te répondre. Mais vu qu'Anna pouvait entendre la radio des anges malgré elle… Je suppose qu'il suffit que l'on pense son prénom, que l'on pense qu'on lui parle… La notion de prière ne doit pas être forcément mise dans l'équation. »

Oh merde. Oh, non, non, non. C'était une chose de croire comme un imbécile que son ami s'était transformé en chat mais c'en était une autre de savoir que ce dernier était très certainement au courant de toute cette histoire et qu'il avait pu entendre toutes les choses que Dean avait raconté à cette boule de poil. Un sentiment de honte enfla dans la poitrine du chasseur, tandis qu'une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

« Putain de merde, siffla Dean entre ses dents.

– Pourquoi ? Il y a un souci ?

– Il n'y a rien, Sammy, rien du tout. Laisse tomber. Bon, montre-moi ces citrouilles ».

Sam le dévisagea quelque secondes, semblant chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son grand-frère. Et foi de Dean Winchester, Sam ne saura jamais, ô grand jamais, ce qu'il s'était imaginé au cours de ces dernières heures.

L'aîné se leva du lit, ignorant la plainte du chat et se dirigea vers les citrouilles qu'avait apportées son frère. Une petit part de lui avait hâte de commencer à les creuser pour voir s'il n'avait pas perdu la main, après toutes ces années.

Puis, sans prévenir, Castiel apparu.

« Toi ! » jeta Sam aussitôt, le doigt pointé vers l'ange.

Dean recula d'un pas, détaillant l'ange de la tête au pied. Pas de doute, son ami n'était décidément pas un félin. Il était toujours cet homme bien bâti, de chair et d'os, aux cheveux en pagaille et aux yeux d'un bleu que Dean ne pouvait toujours pas définir, après tout ce temps.

« Je suis désolé, Sam, s'excusa ensuite Castiel. Je devais partir, il y avait… Je ne voulais pas te laisser tomber, je devais seulement régler quelque chose.

– Et tu n'aurais pas pu me déposer ici avant de partir comme ça ?

– Je suis profondément désolé. Je ferai mon possible pour me faire pardonner. Je t'en fais la promesse.

– Hmph, rétorqua Sam en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Et je peux savoir ce qu'il y avait si d'important pour que tu me laisses marcher seul pendant une heure ? Puisque, évidemment, il n'y avait pas un seul taxi dans les alentours.

– Non.

– Non ? s'offusqua le cadet.

– Non », répéta Castiel.

Sam commença à protester, à dire que c'était un peu du foutage de gueule – et il n'avait pas vraiment tord – mais Dean ne l'écoutait plus et Cas non plus, visiblement. Le chasseur et l'ange s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard aussitôt. Eux qui étaient habitués au longs échanges, c'était une chose étrange que de ne pas réussir à soutenir le regard de l'autre pendant plus de trois secondes d'affilées. Dean se racla la gorge et se rapprocha un peu des citrouilles, les effleurant légèrement et prétendant être vivement intéressé par ces trois courges oranges. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir que l'ange n'avait pas bougé, toujours planté dans son trench-coat beige. Et Sam, lui, continuait de parler dans le vide.

Tout avait commencé à cause d'une histoire de citrouilles, de foutues courges oranges à la con et, plusieurs heures plus tard, les trois amis se retrouvèrent dans la petite cuisine de leur chambre de motel, à en creuser la chair. Sam en voulait toujours un peu à Castiel mais avait fini par lui parler autrement qu'avec un ton sec et coléreux. Ca allait finir par passer, tôt ou tard. Dean, lui, avait réussi à adresser quelques mots à l'ange, en se demandant quand il allait être capable d'oublier tout ce passage honteux de son existence.

L'aîné fut le premier à terminer sa citrouille, fier de son travail. A ses côtés, son petit-frère continuait de fignoler chaque détail, tentant de rendre da courge parfaite, comme si elle allait participer à un foutu concours de beauté. Cas, lui, avait plus de difficulté. Il avait d'abord tenté d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, expliquant que tout serait bien plus simple et rapide ainsi. Seulement, Dean avait refusé puisque ça gâchait tout le plaisir. Une citrouille, ça se creusait manuellement, avec un couteau et même avec ses ongles, s'il le fallait. On devait sentir sa peau dure lutter contre le couteau qu'il la transperçait, sa chair se broyer entre les doigts qui la pénétrait.

Le chasseur jeta un coup d'œil à la création de Cas. C'était de loin la citrouille d'Halloween la plus moche qu'il ait jamais vu mais Dean ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver un certain charme. Seulement…

« Il manque juste un petit quelque chose, » murmura l'aîné des Winchester après avoir longuement examiné la courge de Castiel.

Dean se décala vers l'ange avant de poser sa main sur la citrouille et la tourner légèrement. Il prit le couteau qui était posé à ses côtés avant d'adresser un regard à Cas :

« Je peux ? demanda-t-il

– Je t'en prie, Dean. Je te fais confiance. »

Tout avait commencé à cause d'une histoire de citrouilles, de foutues courges oranges à la con, et tout s'était terminé de la même manière, à vrai dire. Les deux frères Winchester avaient juste appris à un ange du Seigneur l'art de creuser une courge pour Halloween, bercés par les ronronnements d'un chat insupportable que l'aîné des deux frères avait fini par apprécier, quoi qu'il en dise. Il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose, il n'y avait rien eu d'inhabituel, de surnaturel. Juste une histoire de citrouilles.

Mais, mine de rien, c'était là le meilleur Halloween que Dean ait jamais vécu.

**.**

Les trois citrouilles restèrent de nombreux jours sur le perron du motel, près de la porte de la chambre quarante-deux. Malgré le départ de ses occupants, personne ne les enleva. Elles trônèrent fièrement, brillant de tout leur éclat jusqu'à ce que leurs bougies ne s'éteignent.

La plus grosse d'entre elle était sculptée en finesse et méticulosité. Les yeux de la citrouille n'avaient pas été entièrement creusés, laissant une mince fine couche de chair orangée. Seule deux fentes étaient y avaient été percés, la lumière de la bougie que la citrouille renfermait pouvait s'y échapper librement. Sa bouche était grande et arrondie, comme si un sourire ourlait ses lèvres un peu étranges. C'était une citrouille comme on en voyait peu, avec la technique finement travaillée et le bonheur qu'elle dégageait, lorsque la nuit tombait.

A ses côtés, une autre citrouille avait été creusée avec plus de vigueur, plus d'acharnements. Les détails étaient un peu moins précis et fluides mais ils étaient plus travaillés. Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux grosses virgulent qui convergeaient l'une vers l'autre et donnait à la citrouille un air mesquin, mauvais. Sa bouche s'étirait en une fine ligne parsemée de cicatrices, la lumière qui se dégageait de la courge s'y faufilant difficilement. C'était de loin la citrouille la plus effrayante des trois.

Devant elles se tenaient une plus petite citrouille. Les traits étaient légèrement plus maladroits, presque enfantins. C'était une citrouille assez banale, aux yeux triangulaires et à la bouche aux dents pointues, qui ne pourrait même pas faire peur à des enfants. Mais, si l'on se concentrait un peu plus, on pouvait remarquer que dans son dos deux paires d'ailes avaient été creusées. La technique était légèrement différente du reste, un peu plus abrupt peut-être et dans le même esprit que la seconde qui faisait peur, mais elle se mariait parfaitement au reste de la courge. Les ailes avaient été taillées en toute discrétion, comme un secret que l'on chuchote sur l'oreiller.

Et il n'était pas rare de croiser un gros chat gris sur ce même perron, tout de griffes et de poils, s'allongeant à leur côté et veillant sur elles lorsque la nuit tombait sur Omaha.

* * *

><p><strong>Miaou.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur :<strong> Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce petit texte ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review si c'est le cas. Ça sera ni bonbons ni alcool pour moi aujourd'hui (la maladie a eu raison de moi), je ne pourrais donc m'enivrer que de ça.

Joyeux Halloween !

– Ellen BK.


End file.
